Memories
by My-Escape.7
Summary: hi im new so this is the first story that i post on this site......in the story bella is pretty different than normal the story itself is kind of different im really bad at summaries but i really hope you enjoy it ill say more inside!
1. Crash

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Have you ever felt like a meteor is going to fall from the sky and crash right into you and there's nothing any one can do about it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Well I have, countless times.

BEEP BEEP BEEP……………


	2. AN

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT YADA YADA YADA YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL

THAT WILL LAST UNTIL THE END SO I'M NOT RIGHTING IT AGAIN!!!!!!!

ok so i said that i would say more and here it is Bella is different Charlie and renei are still married...in here is almost the same thing as twilight and all the fallowing books all in my short story

NOW READ AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. My Memories

Hi new update to the story...I know its short sorry!

* * *

This all started about three years ago, I'm not really sure how it all happened, but there's no doubt that it did happen. On August 3trd2006 it was a very rainy and cold day, I moved from Miami, Florida, my paradise to Forks, Washington one of the rainiest and coldest places in all of the United States. I remember being so pissed off about the fact that I had to move to a new house, a new school, and try to make new friends when I totally adored may old ones, but I knew that my family was having money problems and couldn't afford to live in that aria, it was just way to pricy. Still what I dint get is why did we have to move all the way across the country. Usually my parents would say things about the jobs or school or whatever where good here, well guess what buddy you don't have to move all the way across the country to find a good place to live.

So there I was in my regular size room that I had in my regular sized house trying to figure out if I should go out and buy as much black stuff for my room as possible to just piss my parents off, or should I cooperate and be normal. After a good 30 minutes of pondering the idea being the good girl that I am I decide to cooperate because I knew that if I was around all that black for too long ill be even more depressed than how I am now. I go out to of the house and drive to a Home Depot and buy some black and turquoise paint for my walls. That night and a few others, I wasn't able to sleep in my room because of how strong the paint was so I slept in the living room. Id spent the days playing video games, going to the pool or running around in this park nearby.

When the air in my room was safe again I started to on loud all of my furniture and decorations with a little help from my older brother Nick (who I never see except for maybe 5 times a year). I have to say that Im glad I dint pick the black option I had before because I do love my courant stuff. Most of the decorations are white blue and black and just a little bit of hot pink here and there.

* * *

ok Nick is a made up character right now im not planing on him to be mentioned much but you never know

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	4. My Own Pesonal Doom!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Noooooooo! Why douse this horrible day have to come? Why must all of the gods out there torture me like this!? It the end of this freaking world!!!!!!!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"GOD JUST SHUT UP ALREADY" I couldn't help my self. If that clock rings one more time during life time I will have a heart attack, so what do I do I open my second floor window and through that demon out. I felt foot steps coming toward my room and I new that it was going to be my overprotective mother. "Bella do you think it's possible for you to wake up _one_ morning without making a total raucous" oh please not that again. With that she closed the door only for me to open it up again "for the record don't ever call me that again". You see me and my mom have never really gotten along. Why? You may ask, well I don't really know we are just too different for our own good. Well yeah I said today is the beginning of my doom. On this horrifying day I will start my second year of high school, DONG DONG DOOONG. I go to the bathroom and take a pretty long shower sins I woke up especially early today. When I was done I rapd my self in my towel and went to my closet………lets see what to wear…….uhm….ok this will do. I got a Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Bloo Tee that says "yeah hi what ever" I absolutely love it, and black skinny jeans with black converse. When I was done with that I looked in the mirror, my appearance in my opinion is not that bad I have dark brown shoulder length hair with a lot of layers and purple bangs, one thing that is really weird is that even though I had been living in Miami for more than half of my soon to be 17 years I am incredibly pale. I'm not ugly I guess but I wish that I was some what prettier. What ever this is about as good as it can get. I say bye to my dad who I love with all my heart and give a little wave to my mother as I go out side and get in my black Honda Civic, and head towards my own personal doom.


End file.
